Segmentation of objects in images, e.g., medical images, is important in various scenarios and, in general, may enable desirable quantitative measurements. In radio therapy planning, for example, segmentations, also referred to as delineation or annotation, of organs may enable calculation of the dose for target sites and organs at risk. Another example may be tumour segmentation for the assessment of neo-adjuvant chemotherapy. In many applications, automatic algorithms may be used to segment organs. Very often, however, manual and/or semi-automatic interaction may be required to correct the automatically generated result or manual segmentation may preferred over automatic segmentation for other reasons. Several different graphical segmentation interfaces comprising various segmentation tools with varying parameters are available.
It may be desirable to enable the user to efficiently obtain such manual or semi-automatic segmentations using a graphical segmentation interface.
US 2015/0155010 A1 describes a method for retrieving information about a medical image presented at a user interface of a processing unit of a medical imaging system. The method includes: display of a reference to at least one video stored on the processing unit and integrated into the user interface; activation of the reference and selection of the video by a user and playing of the video. The video contains demand-specific and context-related information and/or operating instructions for the user. A processing unit of a medical imaging system is also disclosed. In an embodiment, the processing unit includes a memory unit and program code stored in the memory unit. The program code is embodied such that a medical image of the patient is output at the user interface of the processing unit.
Effectively, US 2015/0155010 A1 aims at making a user efficient at segmentation by showing the user a video-based instruction on how to operate the user interface. A problem of the method of US 2015/0155010 A1 is that the user is still insufficiently efficient when using the described method.